The present invention relates to a resonator in the VHF-UHF band for use in filters and oscillators.
Strip-line resonators have been developed for application in the VHF-UHF band to overcome problems associated with coaxial resonators. Resonators of the strip-line type comprise a pair of dielectric substrates each of which is metallized on outer surface for connection to ground. A strip line which is metallized on the inner surface of one of the substrates is sandwiched between the substrates which are bonded together by mechanical means or adhesive. One difficulty associated with the conventional strip-line resonator is that the mechanical bonding is not satisfactory for operation under vibration and the use of adhesive results in a reduction of unloaded Q value or results in a resonator which is subject to humidity.